


Take a chance

by ciel_etoile4



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_etoile4/pseuds/ciel_etoile4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's always been pushing away his feelings for Haru. But, with him leaving for Tokyo in a few days, he decides to spend some time with Haru, and this may finally force him to face his feelings. (This takes place after some of the events of the finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hnn?" Makoto blinked his eyes a few times, as he woke up to the loud drums of distant thunder. "Haru-chan?" he mumbled, and looked around. Haru's room was covered in darkness, and he let his eyes adjust. A light tapping of rain could be heard in the distance. Not feeling fully awake, he laid back down and sighed.

Makoto couldn't believe he was leaving for Tokyo in two days. He already found an apartment and checked out the university, so he wanted to spend his last few days with his friends. _I'm glad Haru was finally able to find his dream. I need him to be alright before I leave._ Makoto wasn't naïve. He knew they couldn't always be together, and he couldn't always stay beside him. Although, Haru's declaration didn't surprise him at all. Makoto knew that Haru was destined for better things in the world of swimming, and when given the chance, he can take the world by storm.

Makoto closed his eyes and shifted slightly onto his side. His eyes popped open when he felt a warm resistance pushing against his chest. Haru was curled into Makoto, breathing softly.

Heart drumming lightly, he whispered, "Are you still asleep, Haru?" Haru shifted and sighed contently. Makoto froze and tried to remember why Haru ended up here.

He remembered lying on Haru's bed, and excitedly telling him about university, and the special coaching program he was going to join next month. At some point, he must have dozed off, and Haru probably joined him when he got tired. Makoto glanced down at Haru, his heart still beating quicker than usual.

"I don't know if this is something to be happy about or not. You're sleeping so peacefully, close to me, but this situation is so despairing, it's laughable," Makoto sighed.

Haru and Makoto had known each other ever since they were young. They were always together, and it was rare to see one without the other. Haru was a necessity to Makoto, just as Makoto was an undeniable presence for Haru. They shared everything. Makoto was always there for Haru when Haru's parents would leave him alone for long periods of time, while they went on their business trips.

Then one day, Makoto noticed that Haru's hand felt a lot more warmer when he hauled him out of his bathtub, felling like tendrils of warmth were flowing through him. Makoto, who is usually very astute about his feelings, wasn't able to see this for what it was. Every time Haru was near, every touch they shared, would feel as warm as the sun.

At first, Makoto couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. His heart beat like a hummingbird's wings in his chest, and he began to dream of Haru. Haru in his dreams was so gentle, smiling so much more, eyes twinkling as they swam together. One night, Makoto dreamed of that night during the training camp where he nearly drowned, Haru kneeling over him worriedly, and tilting his head up to give CPR, to give breath, to save Makoto. Except, Makoto felt soft lips press gently against his, moving deliberately, sensing electricity jolt through him. That morning, Makoto realized exactly what his feelings towards Haru were.

He tried to slam the brakes on them. It's not that he was against feeling something for a man. It didn't matter to him – falling in love with a man or woman. He wasn't having a sexual orientation crisis. But this was Haru, his best friend. Surely, it's unacceptable to have these kind of thoughts? He wanted to avoid Haru until he could get it under control, but Makoto couldn't stop thinking about wanting Haru as more than a friend.

So, he decided to just push his feelings down and act as normally as he could with Haru and the others, which was made a lot easier because they were training extra hard every day.

Haru mumbled something similarly close to "Mackerel", jolting Makoto out of his thoughts. The rain had finally stopped, and all he could hear was the sound of water dripping. There was something safe and reassuring about this sound, and it let Makoto relax further into the mattress. He gazed at Haru's sleeping face, and pressed the length of his body a little closer to the warmth.

"Just stay asleep a little bit longer. Just stay in your dreams a little bit longer. I don't want to... I don't want to let go of you yet," Makoto breathed.

Makoto was all too aware his face was heating up rapidly. He hoped Haru couldn't feel the constant rhythm of his heartbeat. Makoto had been so anxious the last few days, thinking that he would never get a chance to have his feelings reciprocated. He's fine with that. There's no more swimming to distract them, but he's moving to Tokyo soon, so he doesn't have to be slammed with these feelings any longer.

All he wanted was to make Haru his, but he couldn't even consider the possibility. Being best friends is enough. Makoto exhaled.

"Haru? I like you," whispered Makoto into the silence of the room, closing his eyes "I've liked you for such a long time. I didn't want it to end up like this. I'm crossing the line and I know it's impossible." _I wish you would return my feelings. Until then, this is enough._

Makoto's breathing slowed down, relieved with the weight off his chest, when he heard a quiet voice mumble "You should say stuff like that to my face."

(AN: Sorry for this cliff hanger, but I'm writing more, to see what direction I want to take this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto rolled his head to the side and saw Haru looking at him, calmly, with his clear, blue eyes. Their faces only a few inches apart, Makoto eyes were drawn to Haru’s lips.

 “What do you mean, Haru?” Makoto replied in a distracted tone, as he snapped his eyes to Haru’s. Even in the dimness of the room, he was able to distinguish the uncertainty in his gaze. 

 “I meant about what you said. Do you like me, Makoto?” Haru questioned, leaning in a little closer.

Makoto’s breath hitched, his mind running a mile a minute, trying to figure out how to diffuse this situation. Haru seemed unnaturally calm after hearing that his best friend liked him. Was he open to it? Did he feel the same way?

As usual, Haru’s expression betrayed nothing.

“I- I- I think you were dreaming, Haru-chan. Maybe you’re hearing things?” Makoto laughed nervously and withdrew himself slightly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Haru stared at Makoto, as if he were searching for the answer inside him. Makoto felt the cool gaze sweep right through him, and he knew Haru couldn’t possibly believe his feeble explanation. He turned onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, avoiding Haru’s eyes.

“Makoto, look at me.” Haru breathed in his ear, but Makoto couldn’t turn towards him. He closed his eyes, gasping as he felt something warm trailing up his arm. “Haru,” Makoto exhaled.

“Look at me,” Makoto heard, as he felt the mattress shift, and he opened his eyes. Haru was leaning over him, arms beside Makoto’s head, hovering a few inches above, boring into his eyes.

“Makoto, feel this,” Haru gently takes Makoto’s hand and puts it over his chest. Makoto could feel his palm burning through Haru’s t-shirt, as he felt a rapid, dull thudding.

“Makoto, you’re the cause of this,” Haru moves his palm over Makoto’s heart, “And can I assume this is because of me?” Makoto didn’t think it was possible, but his heart somehow beat faster.

He moved his palm up Haru’s chest, and up to his cheek, amazed at the turn of events. He pulled Haru’s face closer, examining every little detail. Makoto heard a sharp inhale, not knowing whether it came from him or Haru, as he leaned up to brush his lips against Haru’s.

It felt different from the dream. Haru’s lips were a little dry and chapped, but Makoto still felt the familiar jolts of electricity as he moved his lips against Haru’s. Makoto snaked his other arm around Haru, bringing him even closer. Haru gasped, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Makoto had no idea how long they were doing this, but he couldn’t get enough. He leaned back down to take a deep breath, licking his lips, nervously.

Haru gave him a rare smile, and intertwined their fingers as he leaned down to kiss Makoto again. “I’ve waited so long for this,” Haru laughed, cheeks turning pink, as he pulled away for a second. Makoto burst into a grin, because Haru was never the one to show his emotions like this, and he liked to think he had this effect on Haru.  

Makoto pulled Haru even closer, and captured his lips again, wanting to try something different. He swept his tongue across Haru’s lips, and when they parted, he thrust it inside, intertwining it around Haru’s, surprised by how good it felt.

This elicited a soft moan from Haru, and it prompted Makoto to slowly move his hand to Haru’s hip, gripping it tightly. Haru broke away for a moment, and shifted onto his side, pulling Makoto with him. He reconnected their lips, and hesitantly snuck his hand underneath Makoto’s shirt. His touch was cool on Makoto’s heated skin, and Makoto stiffened at this new sensation.

Haru’s hand moved up his torso, fingers ghosting over Makoto’s skin, yet he felt too sensitive, each touch messing up his brain.

Without thinking, Makoto shoved both his hands under Haru’s shirt and grasped his back. Haru broke away and smiled. He looked at Makoto questioningly, as his hand pushed the shirt up his chest. Makoto’s eyes widened, before giving a tiny nod. Haru pushed the shirt further and pulled it off Makoto.

Makoto’s face burned. He grasped Haru’s shirt and slowly pulled it off him. This was, by no means, the first time they’ve been shirtless in front of each other. They’ve seen each other like this a thousand times.

But today, this moment, everything felt unbelievably new to Makoto. He held his breath as he looked at Haru, and reached out his hand to touch the toned, bare skin. Haru glanced at Makoto, eyes burning fiercely, and leaned down to kiss his collarbone. He licked the area, and gently started to suck on it, sending a wave of pleasure through Makoto.

“Uhnn, Haru” he moaned softly, feeling the heat rush straight to his groin. Haru, encouraged by the reaction, began to suck harder, and lightly bite on the bruised skin.

Makoto moved hand down Haru’s spine with light, teasing touches and rested it on his butt, as he pulled him closer. He could tell Haru was just as affected as him, with the hardness pressing against his thigh.

He shifted his leg, and felt Haru shudder. Haru broke away from Makoto, and reached for Makoto’s shorts, cupping him through the cloth. Makoto arched his back, pushing into Haru’s hand. He couldn’t breathe. He needed more.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto reached down and shoved his shorts off. Haru looked up at him with an uncertain expression before he followed. They stared at each other for a moment, having never been this vulnerable with each other.

Makoto put his arm around Haru to bring them closer together, and that first touch of skin on skin, that sensation was too much for Makoto. He needed release.

Haru seemed to understand. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks and squeezed them. He moved his hand, stroking quickly. Haru’s hand became sweaty as he alternated between pulling and stroking. Makoto brought his mouth down on Haru’s and pushed his tongue inside, kissing him hungrily.

Haru moved away for a moment, and pushed Makoto onto his back, attaching their mouths again. Makoto thrust up against Haru, enjoying the pleasure from the friction. Haru matched his thrusts, and they began to move in a rhythm. The room echoed with quick breaths, and soft moans.

Makoto felt a tightening in his stomach, and he knew he was close. He gripped Haru’s hips tightly and pushed him down to feel more pressure. “More,” he whispered in a raspy voice, and Haru responded by picking up the pace. Makoto’s head was spinning, feeling a scorching heat build through him as he came, and splattering the sticky, white liquid between them.

Haru thrust a few more times, before he shuddered, and he moaned his release. He collapsed on Makoto, panting into the crook of his neck, heart pounding hard against Makoto’s chest.

Aware of the cooling liquid between them, Haru reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his towel to wipe it away. He rolled off of Makoto and onto his side. Makoto’s breathing slowed down as he rolled over to look at Haru.

Haru had a small smile on his face as he lifted his hand to Makoto’s hair and ran his fingers through them. Makoto brought his lips to Haru, exchanging a lazy, languid kiss.

Haru pulled away, and mumbled, “I was afraid that after that argument, I had ruined my chances with you forever.”

Makoto blinked, surprised at the revelation. “Haru, we’ve always been together. A small argument isn’t going to change anything. You know I’ll always support you.”

“It was just hard to see everyone else moving forward without me. You and Rin seemed so sure in what you wanted, and I just felt like I was drifting by, not knowing anything,” Haru pointed out bitterly, feeling somewhat agitated.

“But you’ve changed now. You know the world is a lot bigger. And there’s so much more for you to do. Since it’s you, Haru, I know you can stand on the world’s stage someday.” Makoto brought Haru closer and held him until his breathing calmed down.

Makoto realized Haru had fallen asleep. With a small smile, he rested his head on top of Haru’s and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him. _I guess we can talk about this in the morning._

 


End file.
